Rencontres, réflexions et questions
by Ananke Jones
Summary: Et si un certain jedi avait survécu à un duel sur Naboo. Et si un certain autre jedi n’avait pas basculé du côté obscur de la Force. Et si la Rébublique avait survécu… D’autres destins, d’autres chemins mais finalement les mêmes rencontres.


**Rencontres, réflexions et questions.**

Fandom : Star Wars

Disclaimer : Star Wars est l'entière propriété de Georges Lucas.

Personnages : Han Solo, Leia Organa, Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Bail Organa,

Notes : Et si…UA

Et si un certain jedi avait survécu à un duel sur Naboo. Et si un certain autre jedi n'avait pas basculé du côté obscur de la Force. Et si la Rébublique avait survécu… D'autres destins, d'autres chemins mais finalement les mêmes rencontres. Une journée ordinaire dans la vie d'un jeune padawan de 14 ans.

La brosse allait et venait sur la pierre blanche. Encore et encore. Comme punition son maître n'aurait jamais pu trouver mieux. Ennuyeux, humiliant, répétitif, fatiguant et sans intérêt. Bon d'accord, il avait emprunté et non pas volé, nuance que son maître ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier, le motojet Aratech de Maîtresse Adi Gallia mais c'était juste pour essayer. Il n'avait rien cassé...cette fois-ci. Et donc en rémission de son pêché, il frottait, bénie soit la Force de le préserver du froid de l'eau et le climat soigneusement contrôlé de Coruscant d'apporter un léger vent tiède dans ses cheveux coupés courts. En tout cas, jamais le monument ne serait plus propre qu'aujourd'hui. Il chercha son maître au travers du lien d'apprentissage.

[Maître ?]

[Padawan, je suis en réunion au Conseil, as-tu terminé ton… travail ?]

[Oui, Maître…]

[Bien. Je pense que je te retrouverais à la salle d'armes du cinquième étage dans une demi-heure. En attendant…]

[…pas de bêtises. Je sais.]

Il entendit son maître rire. Son maître pouvait être parfaitement exaspérant mais tous les autres padawans l'enviaient d'avoir été choisi par le sabre de jedis en personne pour faire son apprentissage. Il regarda le monument tout blanc luisant dans la lumière, tellement important pour tous les jedis et pour tous les habitants de la galaxie. Le souvenir du sacrifice consenti par le plus puissant d'entre eux pour éradiquer les siths. Il eut un frisson, aurait-il eu le même courage face à l'ennemi, le même sens du sacrifice ? Pourrait-il offrir sa vie à la Force non pas seulement pour vaincre mais pour éradiquer totalement un ennemi, se fondre en lui et l'absorber pour faire le disparaitre ? Il connaissait les faits, les lieux, les batailles, la grande bataille, les noms, les duels, les heures de gloire, les héros, les morts et les révélations mais la meilleure source d'information restait son maître qui y avait participé alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un padawan. Le point focal, le pivot, l'élément central, celui qui pouvait ramener l'équilibre dans la Force pour le Bien ou le Mal. Il était fier de son maître et du choix qu'il avait fait et encore plus fier d'avoir été choisi par lui. Serait-il digne ? Il n'en avait pour l'instant pas la moindre idée. Il devait à présent aller vider son seau d'eau sale.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda une petite voix flutée.

Partant du principe qu'un jedi ne devait jamais être surpris et savoir se maîtriser en toute occasion il ne sursauta pas. Il se retourna calmement pour se retrouver face à une minuscule fillette brune vêtue d'or et d'argent, plantée juste derrière lui les poings sur les hanches.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

-J'ai demandé d'abord.

-Tu n'es pas une initiée, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Comment es-tu entré ?

-Tu es un jedi ? Continua-t-elle sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

-Pas encore, je suis un apprenti et…

-Tu fais le ménage…

-Non !

-Ben si, répondit-elle en désignant le seau et la brosse. Tu ne connais pas les robots ménagers ?

Bon il devait rester calme et c'était difficile parce que cette gamine avait un air suffisant et insupportable qui l'énervait prodigieusement. Il se leva et prit son seau sans plus se préoccuper de la petite chose enrubannée qui prit l'initiative de le suivre.

-Joue avec moi !

-Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire ?

-Tu dois jouer avec moi, je m'ennuie.

D'accord, il se pinça le nez entre le pouce et l'index et se demandant franchement ce que c'était que ce petit machin casse-pieds. Une nouvelle épreuve ? Une nouvelle punition ?

-Ecoute-moi bien toi, tu n'as pas à être là, je ne sais pas comment tu as pu entrer dans ce jardin mais je vais te ramener à la sortie.

-Non, je dois attendre Papa et Maman…

-Ici ?

Bizarrement, elle prit un air légèrement gêné. Si elle croyait que son sourire tout en fossettes allait l'amadouer, elle se trompait lourdement.

-Où ? demanda-t-il avec une légère inflexion dans le ton, cette très légère variation qui suggère l'usage de la Force.

Elle lui montra l'entrée de la tour du Conseil. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Le conseil recevait une délégation de la Chancellerie, bien, cette enfant devait donc faire partie de la délégation, parfait, il devait donc rester très poli même si elle méritait une bonne fessée, ses parents devaient être sénateurs ou des représentants de la Bordure Extérieure ou il ne savait pas trop quoi. Bref, s'il arrivait la moindre chose, il aurait encore des ennuis. Le seau dans une main et la main de la petite dans l'autre, il gagna aussi vite que possible la tour du Conseil, prit l'ascenseur pour arriver au dernier étage où se trouvait la grande salle de réunion, jeta son seau et pas la gamine dans les bras d'un robot de maintenance et s'assit avec sa prisonnière devant la grande porte ouvragée sur des sièges bas couverts de velours rouge. Elle le regardait avec un air enragé qui ne présageait rien de bon.

[Maître ?]

[Padawan ?]

[J'ai un problème, j'ai trouvé une petite fille qui dit que…]

[Je vois, padawan. Peux-tu t'en occuper, la réunion est presque finie ?]

[Bien sûr Maître.]

-Bon, alors, machine…

Non ! Au moment il se disait qu'il devrait éventuellement s'enquérir du patronyme de la créature, elle avait disparu. Impossible, il la croyait pourtant humanoïde et en théorie un humanoïde de cet âge ne disparait pas en un clin d'œil. Il supplia la Force de ne pas lui avoir envoyé un téléportant ou même un squeer déguisé en petite fille parce que là il y aurait beaucoup d'ennuis. Il s'était retrouvé sur le chemin de migration de squeers sur Deleen et il en gardait un souvenir ému mais un bon souvenir finalement, bondissant d'arbre en arbre avec son maître, sautant de plus en plus en haut jusqu'au ciel, au-dessus du monde-forêt. Il y avait vu la parfaite grandeur de la vie et avait juré de la défendre de toute son âme. Il se mit en position de méditation, calma sa respiration et s'ouvrit à la Force. Il chercha l'intruse et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il n'eut pas bien loin à aller juste derrière la tenture la plus proche. Il ouvrit la porte du placard où l'on stockait les robots à envoyer en réparation ou au rebus. Elle était là, se croyant bien cachée derrière un amas de ferraille et de bidons d'huile vide.

-Sors de là, tu vas te salir.

-Bravo, tu m'as trouvée. C'est à toi, tu dois te cacher.

-Non ! La réunion va finir et tu dois attendre tes parents. Ca suffit, tu viens t'asseoir devant la porte et tu ne bouges plus.

-Je veux jouer, tu dois m'obéir. Tu es un jedi et tu dois m'obéir.

-Les jedis servent la paix et la République pas les petites filles capricieuses.

-Non, les jedis obéissent à ma maman…

Oh non ! Ce n'était quand même pas… Bouse de bantha, il était dans de beaux draps !

-Tu es la fille de la Chancelière Amidala et du Sénateur d'Aldéraan ?

-Oui, je suis Leia Organa, je suis une princesse et tu vas jouer avec moi, répondit-elle en tapant du pied.

-Non !

-Je vais le dire à Maman et elle te mettra en prison. Je lui dirais que tu as été méchant avec moi et puis tu dois me donner mon titre sinon je ne te parle plus.

Il se pencha vers elle jusqu'à la regarder bien droit dans les yeux.

-Tu ne parles plus ? Sans rire, c'est très bien, une très bonne idée, Leia.

-Méchant ! Méchant ! Méchant ! rugit la petite fille en le frappant de ses petits poings.

-Un vrai méchant tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est… princesse ! Aïe !

Leia venait de l'attraper par sa tresse de padawan et tirait de toutes ses jeunes forces, à lui coller la tête sur sa robe de satin. Il vit rouge, aussi rouge que les sièges. Des mesures s'imposaient, des mesures radicales. Il récupéra ses cheveux, la fit asseoir de force et commença à lui raconter une histoire. Elle voulait du méchant, elle allait en avoir.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement. Il vit sortir Maîtresse Yadle suivie de Maître Mace Windu escortant un représentant Kirkoïdien. Il s'inclina avec politesse. D'autres conseillers suivirent le mouvement. La Chancelière de la République visiblement très enceinte était accompagnée par son époux, Bail Organa. Elle semblait régler les derniers détails d'une tractation politique avec Maître Jinn, le chef du Conseil. Non loin, comme à l'accoutumée se tenait Maître Kenobi qui discutait avec son Maître à lui.

-Leia, as-tu été sage ma fille ? demanda la Chancelière en apercevant sa progéniture.

Celle-ci jeta un regard très prudent voir rempli de terreur au jeune jedi vêtu de noir et de blanc.

-Oui, Maman.

-Bien, mille mercis jeune homme pour avoir veillé sur mon enfant.

-C'était normal, Madame. Les jedis doivent servir la République en toutes circonstances, répondit-il avec son sourire le plus charmeur en prime.

Seul son maître entendit la suite, « même dans les plus infectes ». Il vint se placer à son côté, il sentit la main métallique se poser sur son épaule.

- Padme, laisse-moi te présenter mon padawan. Chancelière Amidala, voici Han Solo.

-Padawan Solo, répondit-elle d'un petit signe de tête. Je suis persuadée qu'avec un Maître comme le tien tu deviendras un grand jedi. Ani, j'ai été très contente de te revoir. Tu es le bien venu n'importe quand, ta mère serait heureuse de te voir plus souvent.

-Elle sait que j'ai à faire mais je ne crains rien pour elle puisqu'elle est à tes côtés. Han, va préparer nos affaires, nous partons en mission dans deux heures.

-Oui, Maître Skywalker. Madame la Chancelière, Sénateur Organa, Princesse…

-Noooon ! hurla la fillette en s'accrochant à sa jambe, je veux que tu restes avec moi, t'es mon jedi à moi toute seule.

-Leia, lâche ce garçon tout de suite, intervint son père en la prenant dans ses bras tout en décrispant un par un ses petits doigts du tissu. Désolée, elle est très affectueuse.

-Oui… « comme un sarlac », répondit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait indulgent.

-[Han ! J'ai entendu.]

-[Désolé, Maître.]

-[Menteur !]

La délégation reprit le chemin de la résidence du chancelier avec dans ses bagages une Leia hurlante de rage, il prit lui le chemin de ses quartiers en compagnie de son maître.

-Dis-moi jeune padawan, as-tu appris quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

-Je n'aime pas lessiver et je n'aime pas les petites filles.

-Est-ce tout ?

-Je… Maître puis-je vous poser une question… personnelle ?

-Pose toujours, Han, nous verrons bien si je te réponds.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent, non, qu'avez-vous ressenti face au sith ?

-Lequel ? Soit précis Han si tu veux une réponse précise, répondit Anakin Skywalker.

-Sidious… est-ce qu'on le sent ou bien… ?

Anakin s'arrêta un instant. Il contempla le jardin en contre bas et au milieu la pierre blanche dressée.

-Oui et non. La première fois que je l'ai croisé, il n'était encore que le chancelier Palpatine. C'était sur Naboo, nous avions remporté une victoire et tout le monde était heureux, en plus on venait d'apprendre que Qui-Gon allait se remettre de sa blessure grâce à Obi-Wan. Il faisait beau, très beau et pourtant à chaque fois que je regardais dans sa direction j'avais l'impression qu'on me soufflait de l'air glacé dans le dos. Je ne comprenais pas, bien entendu. Je l'ai dit au maître jedi le plus proche de moi et surtout celui qui était le plus à ma portée, physiquement parlant… c'était maître Yoda. Le lendemain, je devenais son apprenti.

-Et ensuite ?

- Yoda m'a écouté, je crois qu'il s'est un peu servi de moi comme radar détecteur de sith, ça n'a pas été évident mais j'avais décidé de travailler dur pour réussir. Nous avons surveillé, analysé et compris quand l'affaire Camino a éclaté. Le plan était si tortueux, préparé de si longue date et si brillant d'une certaine façon que cela en était effrayant de perfection. Le côté obscur est la plus grande des tentations, Han, il peut te proposer la réalisation immédiate de tous tes désirs, la fin de toutes tes craintes, faire de toi un dieu sans aucune limite. Mensonge que tout cela ! C'est juste ce que disait mon maître.

-Maître Yoda était un très puissant jedi.

-Le plus puissant, il était la Force, au denier moment du combat, il a été la Force, pas dans la Force, non la Force elle-même, claire, pure, lumineuse. C'est difficile à expliquer… je crois que le seul qui ait jamais compris, tout du moins en partie, c'est Qui-Gon mais il est presqu'aussi sage et savant que l'était Yoda. Je lui ai apporté toute l'aide possible, j'ai gardé son corps pendant que son esprit combattait Sidious et finalement il est mort dans mes bras, il a rejoint la Force en emportant Sidious avec lui. C'était… impossible à décrire vraiment. Une flèche de Lumière aveuglante transperçant une Ombre rampante et grouillante. Un jour je te montrerais Han mais nous allons attendre encore un peu. Pour l'instant, mon jeune apprenti, nous partons pour Kashyyyk dans maintenant une heure trente alors pressons-nous.

-Oui, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Nous allons sur la planète des wookies ?

-Absolument, allons pressons, le transporteur ne nous attendra pas.

Han Solo trouvait vraiment qu'il avait une chance insolente d'avoir été choisi par un maître tel qu'Anakin Skywalker pour faire son apprentissage.

**Fin.**


End file.
